El Mejor Regalo
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: Naruto piensa que todos en la aldea han olvidado su cumpleaños y le duele aun más que Sakura no lo recuerde, pero resivirá dos grandes sorpesas, si quieres saber cuales son, ¡entra y averígualo! :D -NaruSaku-


Hola, hoy es 11-10-08, tenía planeado subir este one-short ayer, pero me pase de las 12 escribiendo y pues ya ven lo que pasó.

(Posible Spoiler) Esto ocurre después de que Sasuke mata a Orochimaru e Itachi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera existiría el NaruSaku, Karin se hubiera caido a un poso y Sasuke no sería tan malvado

El Mejor Regalo : narración

-El Mejor Regalo : diálogos

"_El Mejor Regalo_" : pensamientos

**El Mejor Regalo** : inner Sakura

-_El Mejor Regalo_- : cambio de tiempo/espacio

El Mejor Regalo : aclaraciónes

El Mejor Regalo: cosas importantes

Los dejo con la lectura --

* * *

"_**E**__l __**M**__ejor __**R**__egalo_"

En uno de sus intentos por lograr voltearse y no tener los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro, cayó de la cama.

-Auch!-le había dolido de verdad.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud- "_creo que ya no podré seguir durmiendo"-_y se dirigió al refrigerador. Al abrirlo sacó una caja de leche y ramen instantáneo- "_sin duda este es el mejor desayuno'ttebayo!"-_

Caminó en dirección a la mesa cuando tropezó con una caja- "_¡qué demonios hace esa caja ahí"!-_quedando de frente a su calendario.

Rayos!-lo había olvidado, hoy era su cumpleaños, cumplía 16, ya era todo un adolescente-_"creo que por ser mi cumpleaños merezco una doble ración de ramen"- _Se encaminó nuevamente hacia el refrigerador para poder sacar una segunda ración- _"después iré al Ichiraku, el ramen instantáneo no se compara al que cocina el viejo"-_

-_media hora después-_

Por las calles de Konoha se veía a un despreocupado rubio caminar con ambas manos en la nuca-_ "ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…"-_ sin duda _deseaba_ un tazón de ramen preparado en el Ichiraku.

Caminó unos cinco metros más y llegó hasta su destino.

-Hola Viejo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Naruto, llegaste en un mal momento

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Tengo seis pedidos pendientes y Ayame aun no llega, lo peor de todo es que no tengo a nadie más que me los reparta

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar

-No te preocupes, por ahora sólo debo cocinar y ella ya debe estar por llegar

-Okay, suerte con eso- _"Noooooo!, Ramen-chan!-_ pensó con cascaditas en los ojos

Salió del Ichiraku con muchas ganas de comer ramen y algo preocupado porque…-_"por primera vez el viejo se ha olvidado de mi cumpleaños"_

Mientras estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos no se percató de la presencia del _ninja-copia._

-Qué tal, Naruto?- dijo sin despegar la vista ningún segundo de su _"__Icha Icha Paradisu__"_

-Kakashi-sensei- su voz se notaba algo apagada

-Te ocurre algo?

-Tú también has olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños?-Kakashi comenzó a toser

-Perdón, la tos no me dejó escucharte bien, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que llevarle un reporte a Tsunade-sama, nos vemos- y desapareció en una nube de humo

"_otro más que lo ha olvidado"_

_-En el despacho de la Hokage-_

Un peligris apareció repentinamente

-Tsunade-sama, acabo de toparme con Naruto y por poco alcancé a arrancarme

-Buen trabajo, ¿sospecha algo?- indagó la rubia

-No

-Que alivio, Cisne!-se escucharon los pasos acelerados de alguien acercándose al despacho

-Si, Tsunade-sama?-preguntaba una exhausta Shizune

-Haz que Sakura venga, por favor

-_Una hora y media después_, v_olviendo con Naruto-_

Según el rubio esto no podía ser así, ya se había topado con el viejo, Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Lee y nadie había recordado su cumpleaños- _"creo que hoy debí haberme quedado en casa"_

_-_Naruto!-saludo una pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan!-una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Que bueno que te veo, ¿estás muy ocupado?

-No, ¿por?

-Necesito ayuda con un jutsu, ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Claro

Así se encaminaron hacia la zona de entrenamiento

-Sakura-chan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-ehm- _"pobrecito, piensa que todos hemos olvidado su cumpleaños, pero no debo arruinar la sorpresa, sólo falta una cuadra, debes evadir el tema-__**¿por qué no mejor lo secuestras y lo llevamos a un lugar apartado donde podamos estar a solas con él?**__-inner, déjame en paz, no voy a hacer eso, ahora vete a dormir y déjame distraer a Naruto"_

Una noche cuando Sakura en un sueño 'revivió' la pelea de Naruto vs Orochimaru recordó algo que le dijo Yamato y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba… _estaba__ enamorada__ de Naruto_

-Si, es el día en que necesito dominar a la perfección ese jutsu-_ "que buena excusa-__**sigo diciendo que era mejor raptarlo- **__cállate"-_ y tú me ayudarás, así que por favor apuremos el paso-"_vamos, queda poco"_

En la cara de Naruto se notaba la tristeza, era duro aceptar que la mujer que amaba olvidara su cumpleaños, realmente duro.

-Naruto, en la esquina está la casa de Lee, ¿por qué no pasamos a verlo?

-Bu-bueno- la verdad no quería ver a nadie más, eso sólo sería para que otra vez olvidaran su cumpleaños.

Caminaron unos pasos más y tocaron la puerta.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, entren- decía un muy eufórico Lee

-_Dentro de la casa de Lee-_

No veía, entró con algo de dificultad y cuando comenzaba a adecuarse a la oscuridad repentinamente se encendieron las luces y por toda la casa se escucho un gran…

-_**S**__orpresa__**!**_

Y todos sus conocidos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños, y ahora lo comprendía, no es que hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños, querían darle una sorpresa, y que buena sorpresa!

En ese momento habló Tsunade

-Naruto, hoy es un día muy especial y todos nos reunimos para regalarte esta gran fiesta, esperamos que lo disfrutes mucho y…-frunció el ceño- hoy será el _único_ día en que te dejare llamarme vieja

-Gracias vieja!

De a uno todos se fueron acercándose a él para entregarle sus regalos, hasta el momento lo que más le había gustado fue que el viejo fue a la fiesta y como regalo le dio todo el ramen que quiso, pero aun faltaban la vieja y Sakura.

-Naruto

-Vieja

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, sígueme

La siguió y salieron al patio cuando logró sentir un chakra muy familiar, _demasiado__…_

-No me digas que es…- y fue interrumpido

-Si, es él

Giró a su derecha y lo vio

-Teme…

-Dobe

-Los dejo solos- y Tsunade se fue

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es tu cumpleaños, lo mínimo que podía hacer era venir

-Pe-pero y Orochimaru, y tu hermano?

-A Orochimaru lo mate, a mi hermano también

-Cumpliste tu venganza, ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me quedaré aquí, en Konoha. Tsunade ya me dio la autorización

-_nuevamente_ _dentro de la casa de Lee-_

Sakura buscaba a Naruto, aun tenía que darle su regalo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado-_"¿dónde se habrá metido'"-_ Y su pregunta tuvo respuesta al ver entrar al rubio sonriendo, y a su lado Sasuke-_"vaya, creo que la sorpresa le gustó bastante"_

-Naruto, puedo hablarte un segundo?

-Si, -se giro hacia Sasuke-Teme te veo luego

-Hmp

_-En la casa de Sakura-_

Sakura le había dicho que la acompañara hasta su casa porque ahí había olvidado su presente, afortunadamente estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Lee

-Sakura-chan, vives muy cerca del cejotas- y notó que Sakura lo miraba fijamente

-Naruto… te traje hasta aquí porque debo decirte algo importante- el rostro de Sakura mostraba seriedad

-Tú… tú dirás, Sakura-chan

Y las mejillas de la pelirrosa de tiñeron de rojo

-Pues veras, hace un tiempo atrás me di cuenta de algo muy importante y creo que es el momento perfecto para decírtelo, ya que sé de tus sentimientos hacia mi

Ahora las mejillas de ambos estaban del mismo color

-A-a que te refieres?

-Me gustas, Naruto…- luego de eso ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y tímido beso, que fue interrumpido por Sakura quien lo miró a sus hermosos orbes sólo para decirle- Feliz cumpleaños, _mi_ Naruto- y volvieron a unir sus labios

-_Esa misma noche, en la casa de Naruto-_

Estaba acostado en su cama, no podía dormir. Había sido un día maravilloso, se había divertido bastante. Ocurrieron cosas demasiado bellas en, partiendo por el regreso de Sasuke, eso lo tenía muy contento, por fin su mejor amigo, su hermano, volvía a la aldea.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta que por sobre todo, _lo más importante_ había sido que -"_besé a Sakura-chan… la mujer de mis sueños"-_, y ahora eran oficialmente novio, no le podía pedir más a Dios… definitivamente ese había sido "_**E**__l __**M**__ejor __**R**__egalo_".

* * *

Les gustó?, espero que así sea, me gustaría saber su opinión, critica o lo que sea... si quieres me dejas un review, no es obligación. Nos leemos en una próxima vez.

Bye!.

* * *


End file.
